Unpredictable
by Lions Are Amazing
Summary: My take on how the Cell games should have ended, and how life after that should have proceeded. Includes Videl. NO VIDEL BASHING! Satan bashing in future chapters. Gohan is a little darker in here. Goku never dies. (M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, another story. What are you going to do about it? It's my take on how the Cell games should have ended. First of all, as stated in the summary, Goku didn't die. And, until I get inspiration for my other fanfics, here you are. I tend to jump around a lot.**

**Note: I have made some changes to this chapter. Nothing but grammatical errors. Nothing else, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Trunks lifeless body clattered to the ground, leaving all people shocked. Smoke billowed around the long lavender-haired man. Maniacal laughter followed, heads swerving numbly to a figure thought gone.<p>

Goku stood by his son; whose had just swallowed the senzu bean that he had given him, Goku's happy expression now a mask of shock. How did that happen? Goku thought he had finished Cell.

"Dad! But you killed him!" Gohan whispered, just as dumbfounded. Cell had managed to invade Gohan's defense in one split second.

"Well, if you hadn't have messed around with him, Trunks would still be alive!" Vegeta cut in. His tone was low and intense. His face was alit with anger. 'I should have paid closer attention.

Gohan turned his head to stare at Vegeta, not fully comprehending the words that the Sayian prince uttered. "Trunks... killed... Cell... still alive..."

When that fully sunk into the teens mind, he popped up, his super Sayian mode instantly awakening. "How?" He demanded, walking calmly up to the monster, each step taken made with deliberately threatening moves.

"Well, you see, once Goku had failed at obliterating me, and into space," Cell cackled, eyes piercing, "where I can live, I had thought I was done for." He grew serious, a straight look falling upon his face. "It seems as though Gero had thought of everything. He made it to where, if even only one of my cells survived, I would regenerate."

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted, outraged. The anger burning inside of him bubbled slowly. His face showed a mixture of emotion. Anger, angst and a bit of sadness. 'He killed my son.'

Cell scoffed. "Better believe it. That's when I found out that I'm like a Sayian. Every time I come back to full health after not being killed, I grow tremendously stronger." Looking at Goku, he added, "and I found out that I had learned the move instant transmission."

"You killed my son, you prick!" Vegeta broke, rushing at the monstrosity that evoked him to no extent. He turned super Sayian in a split second, energy balls forming just as quickly. Swiftly, he chucked them at Cell, who made no move to evade.

With each blast, the dust kicked up a bit more, swirling around, obscuring everyone's view. Minutes into it, Vegeta was still going strong, a single tear sliding down his angered face. "YOU BASTARD!" The prince shouted, gathering one last, fully loaded beam at his target.

After, he floated there, breathing heavily. 'He'd done nothing but try to please me.'

The dust cleared eventually, all holding breaths, the suspense almost killing them. "You done throwing a hissy fit?" Green could be seen, everybody's hopes falling fast.

"Wha-" Vegeta was blasted out of the air, sailing towards the ground, falling out of the legendary state. With unseen movement, Goku shot over to the spiky haired man, catching him. The impact made a big sound, echoing through the clearing.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, lying him down, glaring up at Cell, who had a smirk on his face. "You monster!" Goku started shaking, hair glowing briefly to a golden color before turning back to black. The earth gave a shudder.

The next instant, Cell gave an earsplitting scream. A punch was aimed at his gut, hitting right there. The surprising part was that the monster didn't sail into the air. Gohan had hit him hard, rendering the green man useless in that moment.

Goku instantly calmed down, eyes wide. He hadn't even detected Gohan's move. It blended in with the shock of how hard the hit was.

Cell's face was contorted, mouth hanging open, blood pouring out. He seemed to cease breathing, only dry heaves coming out.

As if nothing happened, Gohan stepped back, watching Cell's face with an eagerness.

With another yell, Cell started to hack fiercely, his 'perfect' body becoming contorted. Green puke spurt out in chunks. After a minute, a body came flying out, earning gasps from the crowd.

A bright light flared out of Cell, expanding. When it died down, Cell stood in his imperfect form, still hurling.

"How do you like it? Being tortured?" Gohan asked, smirking. He landed a kick into Cell's stomach, earning another shout. Gohan laughed without humor. He was back to his unemotional super Sayian self, enjoying the moment.

People stood by, horrified at Gohan's indifference.

"How do you like it, having someone enjoy hurting you? Not like you don't deserve it." A punch to the face had the green monster recoiling, the whiplash earning a shriek. "HM?" A kick to the nuts. Cell doubled over, emitting a groan.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, catching the attention of his son, who was toying with the green monster. He couldn't take his sons ruthlessness, so unlike the compassionate person he knew.

"What is it?" Gohan grunted, still watching Cell, who was still doubled over in pain. He felt great pleasure in the pained expression that his target sported.

"Finish him!" Goku shouted, watching Gohan land another kick. He heard a distinct pop. He flinched.

"What are you waiting for?" Krillin shouted, dashing for the body of android 18, who lie on the ground motionless.

"GOHAN, FINISH HIM!"

The last statement, shouted by Piccolo, caught his full attention. His mentors voice had cracked, and was filled with horror. It was rare for the Namekian to show that kind of raw emotion. The raven-haired teen whipped his head to Piccolo, whose eyes were wide with shock and outrage.

'What am I doing? I'm putting everybody in danger!" The realization hit him hard in his gut. A world that was empty flashed across his mind, making him rethink his intentions. 'What was I thinking?" Just as he had that thought, he heard a cackle coming from Cell in front of him. Gohan zeroed in on the green man warily. Cell was bloating a bit, causing the teen to gasp.

"NO!" Anger broiled within him. The thoughts of a desolate world, and a plagued universe caused him to growl, power flaring.

Cell's brief party stopped all to suddenly, bright pink eyes widening. "What? How are you getting all of this power?"

An energy ball formed in Gohan's palms, growing at a fast rate, getting bigger by the second. "Cell, your game is over. I will not stand for your murderous self any longer. You have killed enough people, and have caused a lot of pain." The demi-Sayian's voice was rising, the blue ball increasing in both size and power.

"Gohan!"

"Finish it!" All the shouts blended together, not able to be discerned.

"You have expended your time here. You have been beaten at your own games. How does that feel?" The ball was ready in power, flashing bright, making Cell flinch. "Your rain of terror is now over. GOODBYE CELL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha wave blasted forward, towards the stunned green figure, enveloping him. Gohan pushed as hard as he could, until he felt like all of Cell was obliterated.

"You did it!" Yamcha shouted, smiling,

"Gohan!" Tien, who was searching for any signature of Cell, yelled this.

"Good job, son!" Goku exclaimed, walking forward to meet his son.

Gohan floated there, breathing hard. His arms and palms were still extended, as if the battle was still on. The teen whirled around, flying at the nearest figure.

With wide eyes, Goku dodged the attack that was aimed at him. "Gohan! What's wrong with you?" The next attack was anticipated, the move so fast that Goku had his son flying into the air.

"Kid!" Piccolo shouted, trying to jump in. That didn't happen. Before he could, Gohan landed a punch to his face, sending him flying.

It only took that moment for Goku to make his move. Swiftly, the Sayian landed a blow to the back of his son's head, knocking him out.

Hair turning black, Gohan fell forward, Goku catching him before he could hit the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Piccolo said, shaking the blow off. Blood seeped down his nose in its purple color.

"Krillin, what are you doing!" All attention was temporarily brought to the bald human, who was sneaking away, 18 in his arms.

With a guilty expression, Krillin froze. "We can't let her go."

"Krillin-" Yamcha started to say. He was cut off.

"Nobody's got time for that, idiot!" Everybody looked at Vegeta, who had somehow gotten over to Trunks. "He's alive! Let's go get him to that Namekian!"

Goku decided to worry over the android later. "Let's go!" Goku used instant transmission to all of his friends, taking each one until he gathered all, finally landing by Trunks. "Ready?"

"Just fucking go, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. He just wanted to get his son healed. When he had crawled over to his son, he found a pulse. It was a faint one, but one altogether.

For once, Vegeta had a feeling that was alien to him. And it unnerved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE LOOK OUT<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's over, Mr. Popo." Dende said in a calm tone. It was contrary to what was going on <em>in <em>his mind. In his mind, he was thanking Guru that the Cell games were over. With his keen sense, Dende had witnessed all without even being there in person. Gohan had given him a scare. The person that his friend had become for those two instances had Dende cowering. He didn't like that Gohan. And then the Gohan that had popped out after the games had ended.

Dende had tried to get a good feel as to why that animal instinct would pop out. Why go nuts when you have just beaten a threat when you could bask in the afterglow? It was something that he couldn't wrap his mind around. What he felt made him shudder. It wasn't the Gohan that he had become friends with. It was a completely different one that only came out when the Sayian got really angry. Though that point was void when his mind was brought to the fact that Gohan had just mastered that part of him.

"I know, Dende. What do you think will happen to Gohan?" Mr. Popo looked at Dende, observing the little green guy. Though he didn't know it, all that time Dende had been concentrating on the Cell games, he had also been relaying the information to Mr. Popo. It reminded him of Kami. At times, when Kami was still his own being, when he was that deep in his thoughts, had done the same thing. And he took comfort in that. He hoped that this one would last. His world was lonely without his friend. While Piccolo was fused with Kami, and had decided to spend all of his free time on the lookout, he was never the same.

"I-I don't know, to be honest." Dende's voice caught, a tear rolling down his face. He was scared at the thought of his friend never being the same. Who would come and play with him when he needed the company? Krillin was just too old to get Dende. He looked down, trying to hide the others that followed suite.

Mr. Popo rubbed his back gently, frowning. "Don't worry about it, okay? He'll be just fine." He even heard the uncertainty in his voice. It was palpable. He, himself, was frightened at the thought of loosing Gohan. He was the one who kept Dende happy most of the time. That, in turn, kept Mr. Popo happy.

"They're heading this way. Be ready, Mr. Popo." True to his words, the gang manifested out of thin air. Future Trunks lie in the arms of Vegeta, who broke free of Goku, rushing up to Dende. "Put him down right here." Dende crouched down, setting his hands right above the lavender-haired boy, breathing in. In a few seconds, the air around Vegeta's son turned a light shade of green. Soon after, all of the cuts and bruises disappeared, leaving a passed out man in its place.

"When will he wake?" Vegeta asked, not bothering to look at the person who had healed his son.

"Whenever he has the energy to. Right now, he just needs to rest." Turning to his partner, he said, "Mr. Popo, take him to my room."

"Uh, yes, Dende." He bent to pick up the peaceful form of Trunks.

"Don't you dare touch him." Vegeta slapped Mr. Popo's hands away, glaring daggers at him. Mr. Popo straightened, stumbling backwards. Vegeta picked up his son, and then nodded. "Show me to the room."

"Right this way, Vegeta." They walked away, and into the lookouts palace.

Dende refocused his attention to his friend, who looked beat up and battered in the arms of Piccolo. Not looking at Dende, Piccolo put Gohan down in front of the healer, then taking step back.

Dende instantly went to work, soon healing Gohan the way he did Trunks. He nodded to his fellow Namekian, giving him the okay. Scooping the Sayian up, Piccolo followed the path that the other two had not that long before.

He waited until they were out of earshot. "What do you think will happen when he wakes up?" Dende asked Goku.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, actually." He looked slightly embarrassed. He also looked worried.

"Well, that's what I keep thinking to myself." Dende said, blushing.

"What do you propose that we do now?" Vegeta cut in, paying no heed to the conversation that had been going on.

"I propose that we eat!" Goku exclaimed, his stomach emitting a growl. The lookout shook.

Krillin couldn't help but give out a laugh.

"Shut the hell up, baldy." The Sayian prince snapped, raising a hand. That shut him up real quick. "I propose that we collect the dragon balls, and wish back everybody that has died after the first time. That son of a bitch Cell had taken more lives."

Silence met the Sayian's ears. He met each and every gaze, each one with the same look as the one before. They all looked baffled, mouths agape.

Goku was the first to speak. "That has to be the best idea that you have ever come up with, Vegeta. I'm proud of you." When he caught only a glare, he added, "I second that motion." It was his turn to be looked at. "What?"

"You-"

"-Shut up, baldy." Vegeta stopped Krillin from talking.

"Just forget it, Goku." Piccolo said, walking up. His face was a mask of nothing, not emotion showing.

"Anyway, I think that we should be going to Bulma's to get the radar." Yamcha stated, starting to float.

"Stay right were you are, idiot." Vegeta growled, giving him a warning look. "Stay away from my woman, or you balls will be chopped off."

"He has a point though, Vegeta." Goku pointed out, making the others groan. "What?"

"You-"

"Shut the hell up baldy!" the hardheaded prince called out, sighing. "I'm beginning to feel like I'm repeating stuff."

"Lets just go, and stop all this nonsense." Piccolo called out, ascending into the air.

The other started to follow. "We'll be back, Dende." Everybody gathered around Goku, Goku putting two fingers to the temple of his skull.

"What about me?" Gohan called, stopping the raven-haired man.

"Gohan."

Gohan looked confused. "What?"

"Son."

"..." Gohan didn't know what to say. Why were all of them staring at him like he was a clown? Was something wrong with the way he looked?

"Are you okay?" Dende asked, walking slowly up to the teen, who stood there, eyes wide.

"Yes, I am." Was that weird dream really true? Did he really try to attack his father? Was that the reason why? "Did I..." He really didn't have o say the whole sentence.

"Yes." Piccolo replied, crashing back down to the floor. "You did."

Gohan staggered back as Piccolo walked over to him without faltering steps. "Oh my Kami..."

"Do you know why? What were you feeling?" Gohan's mentor crouched down to his level, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I-I don't remember all of it." He looked at the ground.

"Tell us what you do remember."

"All I remember is that I needed to do something. Something was making me do that stuff. I don't know who or what though."

"Do you know why?"

"I think it was because I felt this overwhelming urge to hurt all man kind. I felt the power coursing through my veins, and I felt high and mighty. Like nothing could tear me down."

"Do you know what you looked like?" Piccolo asked, as if he was trying to get Gohan to see where he was getting at.

"Mr. Piccolo, you already know, don't you?" Gohan spat with vehement. His eyes slitted, power flaring.

"Whoa, Gohan, calm. I do know. But what you and others don't know and don't see can and will hurt you. Do you know what you looked like?" This time, his voice was more firm, and directed towards everybody.

Gohan shook his head, clearing his mind of that haze. Where had that came from? The thought of not knowing both confused him and angered him at the same time. "No." He hissed through his teeth.

"You looked like you had the tint that Broly had."

When Gohan processed the words, his mind cleared, and he blacked out.

"Are you calling him a legendary super Sayian?" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth.

"Maybe. Not sure yet."

"You're saying that he's basically unpredictable?" Goku answered with a question of his own.

With that came the reply. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the longest chapter that I have ever written. You better enjoy it. (Don't take that serious, guise) xD. Please feel free to review!<br>**

**[10/14/14] Thanks guys for all the faves follows and reviews! I hope that you other people who are reading this will also contribute. I'm starting the second chapter, and am currently over 300 words on it. It is kind of difficult for me to write it, but it's coming through. I just have to find the flow. Just remember, the more reviews and stuff I get, the longer and better the chapter. Thanks! Talk to you again when the next chapter comes out! (Sometime around friday, sooner if it gets more love)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the review, faved and followed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"How many do we have now?" Bulma asked, gazing around. The fighters had just started to land back on the lookout, dragon balls placed on the ground in the middle.<p>

"I don't know. Let's see…" Yamcha replied, sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice.

"I will not hesitate to blow you to pieces, idiot." Vegeta growled, unmoving.

"You want to see if people will like you after that?" The scar faced human bristled, feeling like a boss.

The Sayian prince took a menacing step towards Yamcha, a growl rumbling from deep within.

Yamcha flinched, taking a step back. He wasn't sure if he should go on. "Fine." He mumbled, giving it up. Even though he still loved Bulma, he wanted to keep his life.

"… Six, seven!" We have all seven!" Goku announced, happiness evident in his voice.

"Da da daaa." Baby Trunks cooed, running as fast as his chubby legs could take him. The lavender-haired baby stumbled, right before he got to the dragon balls, emitting a sound.

"Hey Trunks!" Bulma cooed in a baby voice. She scooped him right up. Just his presence could make her feel like nothing was wrong in the world. "You woke up…" She lavished him with kisses, giggles making their way out of him.

Marai Trunks walked up to the baby, remembering the little incident he had with him. "Hey."

At that moment, the baby refocused his attention on something behind his future counterpart. It was a serious look, even for a baby. All heads swung that direction that had noticed baby Trunks' shift in mood.

Standing there, with a pissed look upon his face, was Gohan. He was visibly shaking, strange vibes floating off of him like heat waves. He was hunched over, his black orbs staring dangerously at each and every one of them.

"Get in the lookout." Goku demanded, voice low.

"Why?" Bulma asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Don't question him, woman. Get in the lookout." Vegeta hissed, falling into a fighting stance.

"I will not until you-," The now angry Bulma screeched, before getting cut off.

"Get in there before I make you!" The cocky Sayian growled, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No!" Before she could do anything, Yamcha grabbed her roughly, pulling her to the lookouts palace, her fighting back each step of the way. "Let me go!" She kicked and punched, each move making contact, but not wavering him.

"Gohan's not okay! Get in here before he ends up hurting you!" Yamcha snapped, releasing her.

"It's true, Bulma. He will hurt you." Krillin said. Her sharp gaze fell upon him, making him flinch. This was the kind of glare that Vegeta would get anytime you rubbed him the wrong way.

Anything else that was going to say was cut off by a booming sound. Bulma found herself pushed into Yamcha, and Yamcha into Piccolo.

"Get the hell off of me." The Namekian snapped. He shoved the human off, flinging them across the room.

The blue haired woman was thrown into the wall. The breath whooshed out of her lungs, giving her the need to get air.

"Sorry, Bulma." Yamcha said. He still stayed in that place, oblivious to her attempts to free herself.

Another loud boom was heard, a series of other noises soon falling. Yamcha staggered back, falling to the ground.

Bulma took a deep inhale, her face coloring. "YAMCHA!"

"What?" He put his hands up in defense.

She pinched her nose, counting to ten before continuing. Her voice was much more calm. "You could have suffocated me!" She couldn't help the pitch rise at the end, her eyes flying open.

"Hush!" Piccolo boomed, "we have more important matters right now." He had a look of concentration, with a bit of irritation.

She looked over to her future son. He flinched too. "Why the hell are you still in here then?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "To protect you guys if he manages to get in here."

As reality set in, Bulma slid to the ground, curling herself up into a ball. "What's happening?" She whispered, her mind clouding over. Chubby arms found their way around her neck, and she took her baby in her arms, cuddling with him.

After that, things were much more quiet, allowing Piccolo to zoom in on the battle right outside.

Goku dodged an attack, whirling around to kick Gohan in the back, sending him flying to the ground. He himself landed, back into his fighting pose. "Gohan! Listen to me!" He called desperately, trying to talk some sense into his boy.

Vegeta manifested behind the now standing boy, putting him in a headlock. "Listen to your father, boy." He hissed. The boy was really starting to get on his nerves. Something happened to the boy sometime during or after the Cell games that had Gohan in this pissy mood.

Gohan stayed silent, his dark vibes increasing in speed, power rising right along with it.

"You have got to snap out if this! This is so unlike you!" The Sayian called out. This was so wrong. What happened to make him this way? If Gohan didn't snap out of this soon, Goku feared that he would overpower them all. His boy was the strongest being on earth, and that was leverage.

With an unseen movement, Gohan had the Sayian prince pinned to the ground. He had a sadistic smile on his unsettling face. His hand moved up to rest on Vegeta's face, energy forming.

"GOHAN!" Goku was on the brink of going crazy. All the things that his son wouldn't normally do were exactly what he was doing now. This Gohan was a new Gohan. One that nobody thought was tangible. If this went any further, Goku would have to hurt his boy. That fact repulsed him.

"Get off of me you scum!" Vegeta spit, hands coming up to wrap around the one hand pressed up to his face. He tried to pry it away, but the kid was just too strong. "Kakarot! What the hell are you waiting for?" His face began to burn as the power ball grew. He didn't like the itchy feeling that was overcoming him.

"He's my son!" Goku was still at war with his heart. He knew what he had to do, and it broke his heart. He charged at his son, giving a holler. "Stop that!" His fist came into contact with his sons' face.

Gohan's face whipped to the side, his hair momentarily flickering to a yellow color before turning back. His body, however, moved not even a inch, the ball of energy exploding.

The impact at close proximity drove Vegeta into the ground. A howl of pain escaped his lips. It felt like his body had burst into flames, sending him over the edge. His hair turned yellow, eyes turning a light green. It flickered out after a second.

In fast movements, Gohan and Goku went at it, each sending a flurry of attacks to the other.

To a mere human, it would seem like it was a stalemate. To the trained eye, one would know that it was Gohan who had the upper hand.

Each blow to the face sent a multitude of tingles down Goku's body. Every move he hade was dodged, and met with a blow to somewhere on his body. A kick to the stomach had momentarily rendered the full Sayian useless, letting the demi-Sayian land much more damage to him.

Goku caught his breath, nothing but the primal urge to fight going through it. He flew back, aiming a punch to his sons' face, only to find Gohan gone. Looking around bewildered, he was unaware of the next move.

His body sailed towards the ground, Goku inching his way upright, landing on the ground the right way. His response was shoving his palms together, mustering up as much energy as his body would let him.

He couldn't find his target longer than a second. "Damn it! Come on…" As much as he tried, he couldn't lock on to Gohan's signature.

With a tap to his shoulder, Goku was warned that his son was behind him. He opened his eyes wide in shock. He wouldn't be able to block this in time. It didn't stop him from trying. It was the wrong move to make. His stomach caught the end of the powerful blow, sending him across and off of the lookout. His energy was depleted, so he couldn't manage to catch his fall.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing his son. He could see it. Gohan's hair was tinted green, his eyes pure white. He now had an animalistic grin on his joyful face.

"You actually like this, don't cha?" Goku whispered, waiting for the next blow. With a swift kick, he was sent back up, landing on the ground with a forceful impact. He could feel the blood seeping down his head, a sliver of it entering his eye, giving him a burning sensation. He was just too strong to handle, and seemed to have a limitless supply of energy. He enjoyed it, which is what Goku couldn't understand. His sweet son was now just a ruthless monster. "There must be some sort of him in there. I taught him how to always see the light."

An evil laughter grew closer. With a dramatic end, Gohan landing on his father, purely enjoying the pained expression. He loved the fear on the face he was tormenting. Blood spurted out of his mouth, bringing joy to the Sayian legend.

The yells of pain were music to his ears, and only made him want to hear more. He grinded his boot clad foot harder into Goku's stomach, earning a louder scream.

He extended a hand behind him, letting an energy beam loose, sending the Sayian prince flying.

He grew bored of his games. He needed to end the man at his feet. Flying up into the air, Gohan readied his attack. "Maaaaaaaassssaaaakeeeeennnooooo-" the earth shuddered, waves upon waves of power rushing towards the monster.

"GOHAN! STOP THIS! HE IS YOUR FATHER!" A voice of reason slithered into his mind. The energy ball shrank in size. He felt confused. What just happened? He quickly shook the feeling off, doubling the size of his blast. "Haaaaaaaaa!" The power slowly left his fingertips.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" The voice was back, stronger than ever.

"GOHAN! YOU HAVE SPENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO DEFEAT PEOPLE WHO DO WHAT YOU"RE DOING RIGHT NOW!" Why was the voice so loud? He scanned the ground, the energy ball frozen in place. He saw a green blur on the ground. He realized that it was Piccolo speaking, not his voice of reason. He didn't have one. So why had he stopped, and why did Piccolo sound like a voice of reasoning? As he thought about it, he remembered what the Namekian had said.

This was his father? He let his gaze find the man, who lay unmoving. It was!

"Father!" Gohan shouted.

Then the darkness clouded his mind again. He was no father of his. He was just scum, waiting to be cleaned up.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Piccolo's voice pierced through his barrier once again, setting his mind into a whirl of thoughts.

"What am I doing?" He asked, startled. What he was doing was against his morals. That shocked and delighted him at the same time. They deserved it, that's why. He let the attack go, allowing it to go fast. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS! YOU DON"T KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Piccolo was desperate at this time. He didn't want his only true friend to become ruthless. That wasn't who Gohan was.

Gohan was hit with a force. All of a sudden, he could feel Piccolo's thoughts and his intense emotion caress his skin. He was speaking the truth. Gohan snapped out of it, only able to stare in shock at his own attack flying towards his father.

"YOU SAVE THEM!" Piccolo fell to the ground, not even daring to look.

"FATHER!" He went into action. Flying as fast as he could, Gohan raced towards the threat. His heart raced, the adrenalin rushing through him. He got there a second later. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop it in time. He stood right in front of it, arms crossed in a defense position.

"Oh no…" Bulma whimpered, tightening into her little ball more. She wished this was over. She feared the worse when a huge explosion sounded outside. From what she heard, Gohan was about to kill Goku.

Krillin groaned, clenching his eyes shut. He waited for the booming sound to end. He knew that the power of the attack could destroy a planet a thousand times over.

"I'm going back." Yamcha silently screamed. He hated the feeling.

Piccolo had felt Gohan's change in heart as soon as it happened. He sighed in relief. He had gotten him out of the person that he wasn't. His head shot up when he felt the distress that shot up. Gohan rushed to his father, trying to save him.

He flew as fast as he could to Gohan's aid, immediately standing in the defensive position that his pupil sported. The impact was strong, and had Piccolo sliding back.

Many moments after, things started clearing up.

"Are we dead?" Yamcha asked, peaking out. Everything still seemed to be intact, save a majority of the edges of the lookout.

Nobody answered him. They all were stuck in a place within their minds. The only ones who weren't were the two lookout keepers. Dende stood there, staring out, absorbed in the scene before him. Mr. Popo was at his side, hands clasped behind his back.

Gohan looked through the slits in his eyes. They had stopped the attack. His mind and heart raced. He glanced over to see Piccolo beside him. His eyes met his mentors. "What just happened?"

Piccolo gaped. "You don't remember?"

Gohan shook his head furiously. "No, I do!" It was hard to explain. "I can remember it perfectly, but what went through my mind I couldn't. I only remember vague thoughts based around the darkness." Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Goku!" Dende shouted, running towards the two.

"That's right! My dad!" Gohan whirled around and crouched down. His father was battered. Scars littered his body, blood gushing out of the wounds. The skin on his forehead was ripped, showing his skull. Tiny cracks filled with blood could be seen.

It had Gohan flinching. Dende rushed past him, putting his hands over him. In no time, everything was healed, only tattered clothes showing of the battle.

"Is he okay?" Bulma said in a quiet voice, leaning down. Gohan looked around. All his friends seemed to be here. It felt crowded. His eye twitched.

"Now he is. Just give him some room to breathe." Dende turned his attention off in the distance. "Now to go to Vegeta."

"The hell with that. I'm fine." Vegeta stumbled forward, breaking through the crowd. "Wake up, Kakarot." The prince slapped his rival hard it the face, a red mark instantly appearing.

A sigh escaped Goku's lips, and his eyes opened slowly. "Gohan." He shot up. "Are you normal?"

Gohan felt a pang. It was a harsh word to say, considering that they weren't normal for human standards. "I am."

"Come here." Goku demanded, holding out his arms. Gohan dove into them, taking comfort in his fathers embrace.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to me!" It was hard not to let the tears fall.

"Yeah, you gave us all a scare." Yamcha cracked.

"Shut the hell up, idiot." Vegeta answered.

All the looks were now directed at Yamcha. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked. Bulma's ex had a wild look in his eyes, and he had a grin that was unsettling.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I'm not dead!" He blubbered.

"Yamcha." Krillin said, already standing next to him.

"What?" When Yamcha turned to look, he got slapped.

"Snap out of it." Krillin replied before returning to Gohan. Goku was stroking his back, murmuring things of forgiveness.

"I destroyed the lookout."

"You had no control over what you were doing." Goku shot back.

"I should have! If it weren't for Piccolo, nobody would be here right now!" Gohan snapped back.

"How?" Son Goku was now intrigued.

"I don't know. It felt like he was a voice inside my head. Like a voice of reason." Gohan looked at his mentor. "For that, I'm grateful. You saved the world."

"Hush." Piccolo blushed.

"Son," Goku said in a stern voice, lifting his sons' chin up, "you still had no control over what you did or what you could've done. You just have to learn how to. We don't know what happened, but know some possibilities."

"You said that I could be a legendary super Sayian, right Piccolo?" Gohan locked eyes with the Namekian.

"Yes, that's what I said. Kid, you have the personality of Broly."

A look of horror graced the teens face. "That means that one day, I couldn't be swayed, and end up killing you all!"

"Hey, Gohan, we don't know that. You are different than him. You posses the ability to be calm, not just as reckless as Broly." Vegeta put in. He looked away when he got glances.

"That's right. If we put you through some training, maybe you could be in more control of it." Krillin added.

"It's like he has unlimited potential." Dende blurted.

"Continue, Dende." Piccolo said, interested. He was getting on to something.

"Well, you see, you guys-and myself on occasion-had seen Gohan as a kid, not always able to tap into his power. He had to get angry. Now, once he has unlocked that ability, he has to go somewhere higher. Maybe he's meant to be the strongest." Dende finished.

"And he will always go beyond his limits." Piccolo added, nodding his head.

"That means that I will always be a threat." Gohan whispered, horrified.

"Shut the hell up, twit." Vegeta yelled, enraged. He was tired of all this talk. He hated the fact that not only was Kakarot stronger than him, but Gohan was as well. Not to say that Gohan is even stronger than his own damn father. "Lets just revive the humans that were killed."

"I-I think that would be best." Trunks stuttered. He blushed when he was looked at. "I want to go home. I don't mean to sound rude though." He rushed.

"Then why don't you go now? What's stopping you?" Vegeta growled.

"My time machine is at your house… and I kinda want to be here for this." He rubbed the back of his hair.

"Leave the boy alone." Bulma demanded, stepping in. "Let's summon the dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is. My head hurts now. Enjoy it. I finally got into the groove of things when I reached the 1,000 word mark. And it's a little early, seemingly since I updated the first chapter. Nothing too drastic, just some grammatical changes. I decided to post today because I got it done. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I will be putting my other fics on hold, including all of mine on my other two accounts. The only ones I will be continuing as of now will be this one, and on MsMiniVan21, the one I updated last. The name has escaped my mind. Here is another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Once all the balls were put in the middle of the huge circle, Dende outstretched his arms. "You ready?"<p>

"Just do it already, Namek." Vegeta snapped, glaring daggers.

Dende sweat-dropped, instantly calling forth the eternal dragon. "Arise, Shenron!"

The sky became a dark stormy sky, a golden glow emanating from the balls. A roaring sound appeared fleetingly, then disappeared just a suddenly. A light shot out and up, twisting into a swirl in the sky, before morphing into a great dragon.

The group stood back and could only look. The dragon always seemed to get them. And he looked royally pissed. "What is it that you guys have summoned me for yet again?" the almighty dragon roared, red eyes flashing bright. He even sounded pissed.

"Eternal dragon, we summon you for your wishes-" Shenron gave a groan-like noise. "-and that is it. Will you do it?" Dende asked, marveling at his creation.

"I am here, aren't I?"

"Well, yes-" started Dende.

"-What are your three wishes?" Shenron cut the Namekian off. Everyone gave a collective intake of breath.

"We ask that you bring back everybody that has been killed by Cell."

"That is a task that is easily reached." His eyes glowed bright once more for a few seconds, before returning to normal. "Your wish has been granted." The words were long and seemed to be dragged out.

Everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"It's been done! They are all back!" Krillin shouted, jumping up. He gave Yamcha a big hug, briefly immobilizing the scar-faced human. Then, the light shined back into his widened eyes, and he returned the hug.

"We got them all back! Isn't that great, Vegeta?" Bulma hollered, throwing herself into her lover's arms.

He stood in place, not returning the hug. He was taken aback by the sudden display of affection. Why was the woman hugging him? "Does not matter to me." Even though it secretly did appease him. _"But only in the slightest." _he grumbled to himself. That thought alone brought him to hug her back. Only with one arm though.

Dende was currently in an embrace with Mr. Popo, and Piccolo was staring at Gohan, who was hugging his dad, all the things that happened previously, gone. He had the faintest of smiles on his face.

Trunks was holding his chibi counterpart, cooing happily.

A deep clearing of the throat stopped the celebrations, drawing all attention back to Shenron. He looked flushed, as if he were a teen, embarrassed by his mothers public display of affection. "What-what will the use of your other two wishes be?"

Dende straightened up. "Alright, thank you Shenron. Our next wish will be-" he fell silent, racking his brain. That was when he realized that he didn't know what else they were going to wish for. He looked back at the others, the question written on his face.

Bulma was the first to speak. Stepping forward, she cleared her throat. "I don't think that we have another wish to make." she confessed, shrugging her slim shoulders. "Yamcha?"

"No! I don't." he said aloud, having a completely different thoughts. _"I wish that I was immortal, that's what my wish would be." _The thought of dying again was really getting to his head. With an unstable Gohan here, it made his problems worse.

"What the hell did you just say, human?" Vegeta growled, turning his heated gaze to the idiot.

"What?" He was baffled. Did he say that out loud?

"You damn well know what I'm talking about. There is no way in hell that you are going to use that wish. You here me?" He took a step towards that skittish man, who, in turn, took a step back.

"What did he wish for, Vegeta?" Goku asked. This was all confusing him. He looked back and forth between the two men.

"Nothing." Yamcha blurted, shaking his head vigorously, aiming it at Vegeta, so to keep him quiet._ "I don't want them to know. Please don't tell them." _he begged silently.

Which the Sayian prince understood. Fully. He wanted to jab at the man. So, with a smirk, Vegeta opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing, right?" Yamcha's words were a slur, nobody able to grab onto the concept of his blubbering.

"He wishes to become immortal." Shenron boomed, now sounding impatient. "That wish will be hard to make, but I can." The faintest glow started to appear in the dragon's eyes.

Vegeta grew mad. "NO! Not that wish!"

The light dropped out of Shenron's eyes. "That shan't be your wish? He wished it, did he not?"

"NO! He didn't. That would be very inconsiderate now, wouldn't it?" Bulma snapped, turning her heated gaze to her ex-lover.

"No!" Yamcha yelped as Vegeta flew at him, knocking him backwards. Yamcha flew back, crashing into the wall. "As if you couldn't tell, dragon." Vegeta seethed. "You damn well heard the other words that he uttered."

"Don't you accuse me, Sayian." The dragon snapped, eyes flashing a deep red.

"Shut up, Vegeta." Gohan growled. That made Vegeta stop the next words from coming out of his mouth.

An awkward silence fell upon the group, not a noise made. They could only look at one another.

All except for Krillin, who stood, head bowed, hands twisting together.

"Shall I just leave then?" The eternal dragon asked. Hope could faintly be heard with his almost indifferent tone.

A few beats of silence followed. Just as Bulma was taking a breath to answer, Krillin spoke.

"I wish that 18 was a human!" he shouted, face getting red with the pressure that he putting out. His eyes were clenched shut, and by the sound of his voice, the words were forced out, and all the hope in the world was there.

All attention was directed at the bald human, mouths falling open. Then their gazes traveled to the blond android lying at his feet.

The first thing to happen was for Vegeta to power up. All defenses were put up, the tension skyrocketing. So much, that you could cut it with a knife.

"Kill the damn thing!" Vegeta roared, putting his hands up, energy pushing out. The yellow aura surrounding the prince of all Saiyans spiked, electricity showing in the mix. He started to lunge, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid that I cannot turn her into a human. That is out of my grasp." Shenron boomed, not really sorry for the interruption.

"That means that I can still beat the bag of bolts." what was coming out of Vegeta's mouth couldn't quite make sense. That was how angered he was.

"NO!" Gohan shouted, reminding the Sayian to not anger the unpredictable teen.

Vegeta powered down, glaring. He hated feeling defenseless. He huffed, over ruling the urge to obliterate the washing machine.

Unbeknownst to the others, the android now had her piercing blue eyes open. She took Krillin by surprise when she jumped up, landing by him. Silence filled the clearing.

She held one arm around Krillin's neck, the other pointing at his head, thumb and index finger out, making it look like a gun. "One move, and the bald one dies."

A movement was seen out of the corner of her eye, and she let an energy ball form. "I said no move!" The teen still advanced closer, a pissed look gracing his features.

Krillin waited for the blackness, but it never came. When he looked, she was at the edge of the lookout, glaring at everybody. When her eyes landed on Krillin, they grew lighter, but it was still a glare. "I don't want to have to kill you, shorty. I do the rest, but I don't want to hurt you." with that, she jetted off and away.

Vegeta made a move to follow her, but Goku stood in his path of travel. He screeched to a stop, growling. "Get the hell out of my way, Kakarot. I will not hesitate to blast you into oblivion."

"Leave her be." was all Goku said before Gohan stepped in.

No signs of anger showed, a look of compassion taking its place. "It's true, Vegeta."

"What the hell does it mean to you, Gohan? She killed a lot of people too!" he was aiming to get the teen on his side of things, but Gohan did not waver. The determined look stayed on his boyish features.

"So that may be, but she just spared Krillin." Gohan pointed out.

That angered the saiyan prince. "What? Just because she let him off the hook doesn't make the rest of the world any safer."

"She spared us also, Vegeta." Goku chimed in, correcting the older Sayian.

Vegeta looked at Goku sharply, face becoming a deep red. "That's us, Kakarot!" he yelled, "that isn't said for the rest of the human population!" his voice rose by the minute. He eyes widened, a thought coming to him. "We wished her brother back alive, too!" without him knowing, he transformed into a super Sayian.

Goku was reduced to a pile of shock. "Vegeta, you actually care about the humans? When did this happen?"

"Don't egg him on, Goku."Piccolo reasoned, resting a hand on his ex-nemesis's shoulder. The Saiyan looked at the Namekian, confusion in them.

"I wasn't, Piccolo."

"Yes, you were, in an unintentional way. Let's calm him down first. I do highly doubt that she will kill any humans."

Goku nodded his head in agreement, finally seeing where the green man was coming from. "Got it."

"Vegeta, you have to see," Gohan started, happening to hear the whole conversation, "she has changed. You might not see it, but I do." he dropped his head. "This is a chance for me to redeem myself." he gathered up his wits, seeing the Saiyan prince start to move around him. "You have to start to see that, Vegeta!" Gohan kicked him in the gut, with enough force to kill an elephant. It knocked the breath out of the cocky Saiyan, reducing him to his base form. It also brought him to his knees.

"Gohan, enough." Piccolo said, catching Gohan's attention. The young man stopped, completely listening to to his mentor. Turning to Vegeta, Piccolo continued, "It is all true. Listen. This will do you a bit of good. You'll see." turning around, the Namekian started towards the eternal dragon, who had his eyes closed, It looked like he was trying not to have a mental breakdown. "We need to finish. Anyone know what to wish for? If not, we have to let Shenron go."

Everybody shook their heads, showing that they didn't have anything. Krillin looked at the ground, a hurt expression written on his face.

"I do..." Gohan called out. His voice fell in pitch, as if he wasn't sure he was right in doing so.

"Yes son?" The teen had everybody's undivided attention. The attention that he was getting was unnerving.

"You see, I think that we should use a wish to control my powers." when he only got blank stares, he hurried to explain more. "So that I don't go out of control easily. Something that would help me master it."

Faces lit up, finally in understandment.

"That's a brilliant idea, Gohan!"Trunks exclaimed, jumping into the conversation. He had been studying the group in the background. He hadn't had anything to say. This was interesting to watch, nothing the less. "I don't think that there will be another wish that could be better than this, to be honest." he looked down, flashes of his future going at the speed of light through his head, unrelentlessly. "I don't want you guys to lose what you have over this. I don't want what I have done to be wasted." he couldn't help that his voice was rising.

"Woah! What's wrong, bud?" Gohan asked, running up to the Saiyan.

Trunks lifted his head, vivid eyes staring holes into the teens own eyes. "I came here to save you guys from destruction. I came here to keep you guys from heading in the direction of my time. I want great things for you." a tear slipped down his face. Others soon followed. "I don't want you guys to have to go through the pain as I have." he choked the last words, "I want you guys to have a chance. So far, it-it has worked!" the pain that he was experiencing was the pain of his past, and of the pain that could happen to a time that he had tried to save.

"It's alright, Trunks, baby!" Bulma exclaimed, tears of her own falling. She didn't want to see him like this. She enveloped him in a giant hug: one that he returned. "I love you, son." she whispered, shaking her head into his chest.

"Enough..." Vegeta started, but couldn't finish. The breath wasn't the problem at this time. He couldn't fully go through with the cold, unemotional facade. It touched him too. He didn't want to admit it, though.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have an impatient dragon waiting on us." Piccolo interrupted. He felt the pain that Trunks was feeling.

"Please. Give me your wish, or let me go." Shenron's voice was wavering, and slower than ever.

"Right. Go ahead, Gohan." Trunks wiped the tears away, nodding to the demi-Saiyan. In turn, Gohan nodded back.

he stepped forward, intending to give the eternal dragon his wish. "Shenron, I wish that I could control my power completely."

A long silence reached out, the dragon seeing if he had the power. "I don't have enough power to do that."

Shouts of anger rang out, and Gohan's hopes fell.

_"Is this time really supposed to be doomed?"_ Trunks though in outrage. This all seemed so surreal.

"I do, however, have just enough power to help you contain it easier."

Hopes soared. Gohan looked up sharply, his heart beating fast. "Really? How?"

"Let me grant you this wish first before I explain it to you." as like before, his eyes glowed a bright red. The suspense built as the time ticked by.

One minute went by.

Two minutes went by.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said, eyes returning to normal.

Gohan checked himself to see if anything was different. He couldn't detect anything changing. A sharp pain did hit his back. He yelped, falling to the ground.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled, rushing to his best friends son. The pained look on the teens face soon disappeared. He stood up, acting like nothing happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta roared, having just about enough of the bullshit that was going on. He knew that it wasn't bullshit, but it had been going on forever. He just wanted this to be done.

"Patience, Vegeta." Dende warned, not tearing his gaze from his creation. It was almost unbelievable how he actually had created this being. He thought something would have went wrong. Something like, say, he messed up, and only two wishes could be made. And or the fact that something else went wrong along with it. Something like, say, the dragon was made with a much lower limit than this. He created a powerful dragon. Pride swelled in his heart.

"Don't you tell me what-"

"Listen. What I have done was regrown Gohan's tail. With that, he can learn to control his power more. The tail will help him focus more by being his second brain."

"Kind of like a Saiyan brain? So that he has the reason of a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, Vegeta, like that. It will not, however, give him complete control. He still has his human brain in the mix. In the long run, it shall help. What may be your last wish?" Shenron demanded.

Again, the humans and Saiyans could only look at each other.

It was Krillin's turn again. "I have one." this time, he said it quietly, and his eyes were open.

"What may it be?" relief dawned upon the eternal dragons face.

"Could you take the detonators out of the two androids?" his gaze leveled with each and everyones own gaze.

"It shall be done." The dragon said quickly, leaving no time for the people to stop him. His eyes glowed red, and all too soon, it was over. The eternal Dragon, Shenron disappeared, the dragon balls flying into the air. The loud noise, like the one that came when the eternal dragon was summoned, came with it. They soon went into theor own corners of the universe.

"Krillin! What if anyone else wanted to wish something?" Bulma shouted, anger showing on her face.

"Like me!" Yamcha's voice echoed. It sounded hurt.

"NOT LIKE YOURS!" the blue-haired woman screamed, spit spewing out of her mouth.

"I think that Krillin had a good one." Gohan piped up. He really did think it was a good one. They wouldn't be able to blow up.

That reminded everybody of Gohan.

"Where is your tail?" Goku asked excitedly. He checked everywhere, except for the place that it was.

"It's on his lower back, nimrod." Vegeta pointed out.

The Z fighters chuckled.

"Right where it should be, dad." Gohan gave his own laugh. A jet-like sound came out of nowhere.

"Did you really think that you would be saving your petty planet from my brother and I by wishing our detonators were gone?" a Very female voice chirped, sounding _very_ irritated.

Krillin gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Did you like this chapter? I know it is taking forever for me to get it really going, but I had to get all the boring stuff out if I wanted to actually get to the good stuff. Well, thank you for your support, and please leave a review telling me what you though about it. I promise that by next chapter, I will have everything I need to make it go forward. <strong>


End file.
